The Talisman-Powered American Dragon
by Luiz4200
Summary: As the title implies, the power of the Dragon Talisman chose Jake Long as its vessel.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Jackie Chan Adventures or anything from either series.**

**The Talisman-Powered American Dragon**

At Uncle's Rare Finds, Uncle, Jackie, Jade and Tohru were activating a locator spell to find the dragon chosen as a vessel for the power previously contained on the now-destroyed Dragon Talisman. "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" The three of them chanted until a small red dragon statue started floating and glowing. In front of the statue, the Chans and Tohru saw an image of… Daolong Wong attempting to use his own locator spell. Being aware something like that might happen again, Uncle quickly pulled two scrolls and blocked Wong's interference, rendering the Dark Chi Wizard temporarily unable to locate the talisman-powered dragon. Uncle's locator spell then showed the image of a bedroom with a Chinese-American boy sleeping. "I don't get it, Uncle." Jackie commented. "I don't see any dragons in that room. Is there anything wrong with… ouch."

"Never doubt Uncle!" Uncle angrily shouted after hitting Jackie with a two-finger move. "Can't you see dragon sleeping at bed?"

"Uh, does the boy keep a dragon pet under the blanket?" Jackie asked, only to receive another two-finger hit.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Uncle angrily demanded. "The boy is a dragon! He's just on his human form."

"Why is he disguised, Uncle?" Jade asked.

"Dragon not disguised." Uncle replied. "Most dragons are humans with ability to take on dragon forms and use dragon powers. They maintain balance between human world and magical one. If not for the fact dragons and Chi Wizards were so isolated from each other, Uncle would have informed them about the Talisman search from the very beginning."

Thanks to Uncle's locator spell, the J-Team learned the Talisman-Powered Dragon lives in New York and got his address. They then went to Section 13, where Capt. Black used the data to learn more about the dragon. "The boy's name is Jacob Long and he attends Millard Fillmore Middle School. He has a little sister named Haley, who attends elementary school. Their father, Jonathan Long, works as a financial planner at an accounting firm owned and ran by a Mr. Lockjelly and their mother, Susan Long nee Luong, owns a catering service. Oh, she catered to a celebrity wedding."

"No time for idle gossip." Uncle angrily demanded.

"Susan Long and her father Luong Lao Shi emigrated from China and arrived in America during the eighties. Mr. Luong opened an electronics store at Canal Street that struggles to stay on business. I don't know anything else."

"That's enough." Uncle scoffed. "Let's go there before Wong locates dragons."

"I have a plane and soldiers ready to…"

"Plane will be needed but soldiers won't." Uncle replied. As Capt. Black and the J-Team were entering the plane, Jackie tried to persuade Uncle into reconsidering the soldier offer. "Uncle, we're facing _dragons_ this time. I'm sure some extra soldiers would be of help… ouch."

"Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle exclaimed. "And Uncle isn't even sure dragons will be a threat. Don't think of them as Shendu or those dragon minions."

"It's easy for you to say. You're not the one who almost became their midnight sna… ouch."

"Respect your elders!" Uncle shouted. Meanwhile, Jake Long woke up feeling his body glow. He also has the impression of seeing an octagon with a dragon drawn on it. "I hope I remember of it to talk to G when I wake up for real." He commented and then resumed his sleep. Next morning, he was at his cell phone talking to his Grandfather. "Was your body really glowing, young dragon?" Lao Shi asked out of skepticism. "Are you sure it wasn't all during a dream date to impress Rose?"

"G, I'm serious here." Jake replied. "There was also this sight of some sort of eight-sided figure…"

"An octagon?"

"I suppose. And it had a dragon drawn on it."

"Young dragon, come to my shop at once." Lao Shi demanded in reaction. As Jake was exiting his home, he saw Trixie and Spud waiting for him. "Sorry, guys. Emergency at Gramps."

"May we go with you?" Trixie volunteered. Minutes later, they were at Canal Street Electronics, where Fu Dog was showing a book with illustrations of the Talismans. "Kid, is this what you saw?" Fu asked Jake while pointing at the Dragon Talisman.

Jake nodded. "Young ones, this is quite worrying." Lao Shi said. "The magical world had no news of these Talismans for nine centuries. There are twelve Talismans, each one for a sign of the Chinese Zodiac. The Rooster grants levitation; the Ox gives super-strength; the Snake gives invisibility; the Rabbit gives super-speed; the Sheep gives astral projection; the Dragon gives blasting beams; the Horse heals; the Tiger gives spiritual balance; the Pig gives laser-beam eyes; the Dog gives immortality; the Rat gives mobility; and the Monkey transforms. All of them have one been owned by a Demon Sorcerer of Fire named Shendu." Lao Shi then showed a picture of Shendu.

"He looks more like a dragon than a demon." Spud commented.

"Demons might come from several life forms, young one." Lao Shi replied. "Shendu ruled Ancient China and treated humans as slaves until a warrior named Lo Pei cast a spell to turn him into a statue and remove his Talismans." Lao Shi then showed a picture of Shendu as a statue. "Cool!" Spud exclaimed. "Talisman-shaped holes!"

"Not cool, Spud." Trixie replied. "The guy's a slave-driver. Literally."

"And each hole is for one Talisman." Lao Shi added. "If Shendu ever regains the powers of all twelve, he'll be free from his imprisonment and he swore that, once it happened, he'd exact revenge on his former slaves…"

"Tough luck." Trixie scoffed. "All of them passed away a long time ago."

"… by killing their descendants." Lao Shi completed.

"And I thinking my Grandmother was exaggerating with her tales about Shendu." Fu commented.

"And where do I get into this, G?" Jake asked.

"You must have received the Dragon Talisman's power, young dragon." Lao Shi answered.

"How is that possible?" Jake was worried now.

"The Dragon Talisman must have been destroyed and its power must have chosen you as its new vessel, young dragon." Lao Shi explained. "Once a Talisman is destroyed, its power seeks a vessel among the specimens of the Chinese zodiac sign it represents."

"And it chose the AmDrag. Awesome!" Jake exclaimed in joy.

"Not awesome, Jake." Lao Shi replied. "The Talismans are considered too resistant for any of them to be accidentally destroyed."

"Your point?"

"Someone might be trying to obtain them and, that being the case, the Dragon Council must be warned."

**Please review.**


	2. J-Team Meets Team Dragon

**Chapter 2: J-Team Meets Team Dragon**

Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Tohru and Capt. Black were about to enter Canal Street Electronics. "Uncle, are you sure I shouldn't have called for reinforcements?" Capt. Black asked. "We're about to face a family of dragons."

"We must not give dragons reason to be afraid of us." Uncle explained and then opened the entrance door to the store. "Welcome to Canal Street Electronics." Luong Lao Shi greeted. "May I help you?"

In Chinese, Uncle explained he's a Chi Wizard who needed his help. Lao Shi then motioned them to another room. Jake, Trixie, Spud and Fu Dog went with him. "Now, I believe introductions are in order." Lao Shi stated.

"I am Uncle Chan, Light Chi Wizard and eldest living member of the Chan Dynasty." Uncle introduced himself. "These are my nephew Jackie, his first cousin once removed Jade and my apprentice Tohru."

"I am Luong Lao Shi, Dragon Master of the American Dragon." Lao Shi introduced himself. "This is my grandson Jake Long the American Dragon. These are his best friends Spud and Trixie and this is Jake's animal guardian Fu Dog."

"Nice to meet you." Fu Dog replied, shocking the J-Team.

"The dog talks!" Jackie was shocked.

"I know the feeling." Trixie muttered.

"And these are Jake's best friends: Trixie Carter and Arthur Spudinski." Lao Shi finished the instructions.

"You may call me Spud." Spudinski replied.

"Are they also dragons?" Uncle asked.

"No, just friends of my grandson." Lao Shi answered. "And I realize one of you has yet to be introduced."

"Oh." Uncle reluctantly replied. "This is Captain Augustus Black, of Section 13."

"Section 13?" Jake asked in confusion.

"A special division of Government agents created to counter the illicit activities of a crime ring known as the Dark Hand." Capt. Black intervened.

"And how did you get involved with magic?" Lao Shi asked. At this point, the elderly dragon was becoming afraid the Chi Wizard was selling off magical creatures to the Government.

"When the Dark Hand started searching for artifacts, I deemed necessary to consult an archaeologist and Jackie was my first choice." Capt. Black answered.

"Unfortunately." Jackie muttered.

If Capt. Black heard Jackie, he didn't show. "It turned out the Dark Hand was looking for twelve ancient talismans." That brought gasps from Team Dragon.

"By your reactions, Uncle deduces everyone here is aware American Dragon is now Dragon Talisman." Uncle replied.

"Are you here to imprison my grandson for the talisman's power?" Lao Shi asked in shock.

"No, Mr. Luong." Capt. Black replied. "I may offer your family protective custody but…"

"We refuse!" Lao Shi exclaimed. "We don't trust human Government representatives."

"And that's why Uncle didn't want Capt. Black to join us." Uncle said.

"I'm afraid I must hear it from Mr. and Mrs. Long before accepting this refusal as a definite answer." Capt. Black argued, worrying Jake.

"Please, Sir." The American Dragon pleaded. "My Dad doesn't know he married into a family of dragons."

"Really?" Jade asked in surprise. "It's hard to believe considering his surname is the Chinese word for _'dragon'_."

"Nice try, Jade." Jake said with a bit of arrogance. "My Dad isn't Chinese at all. It's "long" as the opposite of "short"."

"Yes, Jade." Jackie added. "This kind of coincidence is possible."

"Wait." Jake asked. "Do you mean _'long'_ is really the Chinese word for _'dragon'_?"

"My grandson lacks in discipline." Lao Shi commented. "Now, back to the talismans and that so-called Dark Hand searching for them, what do we need to know about them?"

Capt. Black handed them photographs of Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Enforcers. "A Dark Chi Wizard?" Lao Shi asked in horror.

"Wait a minute." Fu Dog asked. "I think I've seen him somewhere." He then picked up a magical book that produced a holographic image of him. "Santa Claus reported him for trying to steal his _cheese?_ Last Christmas."

"It's not _cheese_!" Uncle shouted. "It's _chi_!"

"You know what he's talking about?" A surprised Fu asked.

"His elves asked for our help because we're the ones with experience against Wong within the nice list." Uncle explained.

Lao Shi then found another thing odd. "_Four_ Dark Chi Warriors?" He asked. "Dark Chi Wizards usually have only three."

"Hak Foo's entrance into Wong's service is rather recent." Capt. Black explained.

"Dark Chi Wizards are usually able to use locator magic to find sources of power and teleport themselves." Lao Shi commented. "What kept him from beating you to my grandson?"

"Wong and I tried to locate him at the same time and it allowed me to make him temporarily unable to locate the Dragon Talisman power." Uncle explained.

Lao Shi then turned his attention to Jake. "Young dragon, you're not to leave the shop until we find a way to remove the talisman's power from you."

"G, aren't you overreacting?"

"Unfortunately not, young dragon." Lao Shi sadly replied. "With a Dark Chi Wizard looking for a power you hold, you must stay within an area where he can neither locate nor harm you. Hopefully the Dragon Council will know how to create a new talisman."

"And what if they don't do it before dinnertime, G?" Jake asked out of worry.

"Then we'll need enchanted box big enough to fit American Dragon inside." Uncle explained.

"What?" Jake and his friends asked in shock. "The AmDrag isn't baggage to be carried in boxes."

"Enchanted boxes are boxes made to conceal themselves and their contents from any locator spells, young one." Lao Shi explained. "Unfortunately, I don't have better ideas unless I can convince your parents to let you spend the night here."

Before anyone had a chance to reply, Jake's cell phone rang. "Brocamas?" "Huntsclan attack?" "I'm on my way. Bye."

"Jake, wait!" Lao Shi desperately pleaded.

"No time, G." Jake quickly replied and then left.

"We must bring him back." Lao Shi desperately pleaded. "Each minute he spends outside magical concealment is one minute Dark Chi Wizard Wong might reach him."

"We'll gladly offer assistance." Uncle volunteered.

"Yes." Jade eagerly exclaimed. "Time to kick Huntsbutts."

"No!" Jackie replied. "You'll stay in the store where it's safe. Capt. Black, may I ask you to stay here and keep an eye on her?"

"Consider it done, Jackie." Capt. Black replied.

"Trixie, Spud, watch the shop." Lao Shi asked. "And them."

**LINE BREAK – An alley the Huntsclan was chasing Brocamas' Leprechaun clan through**

"Give up your gold, filthy leprechaun, and I'll let you live." The Huntsmaster demanded.

"Tough luck." Brocamas replied. "I've already called for the American Dragon. He'll be here soon."

"Good." The Huntsmaster commented. "Then I'll not only get your gold but also its hide."

"Huntspunk, if you want my hide, you'll have to get it over my new power." Jake cockily demanded as he appeared.

"Really?" The Huntsmaster sarcastically asked. "Fine. I call your bluff. Which power is that?"

"It's…" Jake then realized he still hasn't learned which power he got by virtue of being the Talisman-Powered dragon. "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Let's see how your new power fares against this." He said as he shot a set of unicorn-horn-made chains at Jake, who decided to hit them with his tail, unwittingly triggering the talisman power. The combustion power shot the chains at Huntsboys 88 and 89, who were quick enough to dodge. The two of them would run for their lives but were still more afraid of the Huntsmaster than of the American Dragon.

"I did that?" Jake asked himself. "Yeah. See that, Huntspunk? Nothing stops the AmDrag now."

"Except for me!" Jake heard someone say. Turning around, he saw one of those Dark Chi Warriors the old wizard warned his Grandfather about. "Meteor strikes dragon!" Jake was knocked down to the ground. "Did anybody write down the plate?" Jake asked.

"Thank you." The Huntsmaster said.

"Don't thank me, stranger." Hak Foo replied. "I'm acting on my master's behalf."

"And who's that master of yours?" Huntsgirl asked.

"I am Daolon Wong." Said master replied as he appeared. "The world's evilest Dark Chi Wizard."

"Wizard, I don't know what nefarious purpose you want the beast for but…" The Huntsmaster then felt himself floating in midair. He looked around for help but Huntsgirl was in the same predicament and Huntsboys 88 and 89 were, well, themselves. Wong then set Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl in the floor like he did with Valmont when he and the fallen crime lord first met. "I could easily dispose of the both of you but I have a more urgent matter at hand." Wong's hand then started showing one mouth each. "Ewwww." Jake commented. Wong started his chant until he heard "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!". "Gan, Han, Chui, Zhang, stop them!" Wong ordered.

Finn, Ratso and Chow then joined Wong and Hak Foo and the four Dark Chi Warriors advanced against Uncle Chan. Lao Shi used his tail against them, causing three of them to disappear but Hak Foo was more resistant than that. Thanks to Foo, Wong believed he could suck the Dragon Talisman's power from Jake without further interruptions but he underestimated Huntsboy 89, who tried to hit Jake with a beam from his Huntstaff but he tripped and instead hit Daolon Wong, who turned dust as a result. While Jakcie, Tohru and Lao Shi were distracted with Hak Foo, Uncle approached Jake. "American Dragon, Uncle knows this request odd but uncle needs American Dragon to blow raspberry at Hak Foo." Uncle pleaded. Jake was confused but too tired to ask questions instead of doing as asked. It then caused a blast from the talisman's power. Hak Foo was shot against a wall and vanished like the others.

"Did I kill him?" Jake asked in shock.

"No, young one." Lao Shi explained. "Dark Chi Wizards and the Dark Chi Warriors who serve them can eventually restore themselves. We must return to shop before Wong recovers from his latest defeat."

"What about Huntspunk?" Jake asked.

"We have no time to capture them. Let them go."

**Please review.**


	3. The Dragon Council's Decision

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Council's Decision**

"Come on." Jade pleaded. "We're missing out all the fun. Jackie probably needs our help."

"Getting Jackie's family in danger is the only thing that makes me regret asking for his help with the Dark Hand." Capt. Black replied. "I owe it to him to keep you safe."

"Trixie! Spud! Say something!" Jade pleaded.

"We need to keep the shop safe." Trixie replied. "You have no idea of the secrets a dragon keeps at home."

"And you'd better remain oblivious." They heard Lao Shi reply as they returned to Canal Street Electronics.

"Is everything okay, Capt. Black?" Jackie asked.

"We've kept your niece out of trouble, Jackie." Capt. Black replied.

"It's a miracle!" Jackie happily exclaimed.

"I didn't know where you went." She moaned. "How were things with that Huntsclan thing?"

"Things were fine until that Wong character showed up." Jake answered. "I've never been so humiliated before."

"I wouldn't say that, kid." Fu argued. "Remember when…"

"Shut up, Fu."

Their conversation was then interrupted by three people entering the shop. "Welcome to my shop, Dragon Council."

"Are they also dragons?" Jackie asked in worry.

"Can they be trusted with the existence of dragons, Lao Shi?" The dragon wearing African clothes asked.

"There's no need to worry, noble dragons." Uncle humbly said while bowing to them. "I am a Chi Wizard, Tohru is my apprentice and Jackie and Jade are relatives of mine."

"Are they also wizards?"

"No/Yes." Jackie/Jade answered.

"She likes to fiddle with my books but I don't trust her with magic." Uncle explained.

"I'm the African Dragon."

"I'm the European Dragon."

"And I am the Dragon of Central America."

"Uncle is honored to meet you all."

"Chi Master Chan, we are aware of how you once offered sacred Monks help in their search for the Chosen One." The European Dragon commented. "You honor your Chi Master Fong."

"Uncle is grateful for this compliment, honorable dragons."

"And who is the other human with you, Chi Master Chan?" The African Dragon asked.

Capt. Black then showed his badge. "I am Captain Augustus Black, of Section 13."

"What's this Section 13 you speak of, Captain Black?" The Dragon of Central America asked.

"A Government branch designed to stop large-scale crimes." He explained.

"Government?" The European Dragon asked in shock and anger. "Are you letting the Government learn about us, Lao Shi?"

"Captain Black's awareness of magic long predates my awareness of his involvement, Councillors." Lao Shi explained as an apology.

"And how did you become aware of magic, Captain Black?" The African Dragon asked while glaring at him.

"My efforts to stop the Dark Hand's crimes lead me to the Magical World when they reclaimed the Talismans on Shendu's behalf." Capt. Black explained.

"Is Shendu involved?" The European Dragon asked in worry.

"Not anymore." Capt. Black answered hoping to calm down the other dragons. "He's currently a spirit suffering eternal torment from his siblings for failing to release them back into our dimension."

"How is that possible?" The Dragon of Central America asked. "Shendu is a demon and demons cannot be slain."

"Without the Dog Talisman, Shendu isn't immortal." Uncle added. "And not everyone understood slaying an evil creates void to be filled by stronger evil."

"And which stronger evil has appeared so far, besides Daolon Wong, I mean?" The African Dragon asked.

"Shendu's brothers and sisters, Councillors." Uncle answered. "As a spirit, Shendu possessed Valmont's body and used it to force the Dark Hand to reclaim the Pan Ku Box and open their portals." He then noticed the dragons' worried faces. "Fear not, noble dragons. All of them have already been rebanished and their portals have been sealed so they couldn't be re-opened ever again."

"Who's this Valmont you speak of?" The European Dragon asked.

"The former head of the Dark Hand." Capt. Black answered.

"Former?"

"He spent so much money helping Shendu he couldn't afford to keep it from disbanding." Capt. Black replied with a happy tone but still maintaining his serious façade. "The only ones left are those working for Wong."

One of the dragons noticed Tohru lowering his head like he was ashamed of something. "What's with him?" Jake asked.

"Tohru was in the Dark Hand until he turned himself in and told us Shendu was the demon they were working for." Uncle explained.

The African Dragon then gave Tohru a serious warning. "You're lucky you turned yourself in to human authorities before we caught you otherwise you'd be rotting at one of our magical prisons."

"Azkaban?" Jade asked.

"Despite one of us here having the surname Black, this is not a Harry Potter book." The European Dragon replied.

"That's right, Jade." Capt. Black added. "It's not as if creatures like Dementors existed for real." However, he was starting to fear they might exist. He's still trying to get over the fact dragons are real and he's talking to some of them.

"No, they don't." The African Dragon said to Capt. Black's relief. "Now, about the Talisman power, we all know what to do." He, the other two Councillors and Lao Shi readied themselves to suck the Talisman power from Jake like the Dragon Council did with Jake's own powers during Halloween. The power was then contained within a magical orb showing an image of what the Dragon Talisman used to look like before being destroyed. It was, however, a short-lived victory as the orb quickly dissolved and the power returned to Jake.

"That's like I feared." The European Dragon commented. "We'll need to find out how to create new Talismans and that might take a lot of time researching the ancient magic used to create the original ones. Until then, Haley Long will be the new American Dragon."

"What?" Jake asked in shock and outrage. "No fair. It's not my fault."

"That doesn't change the fact you cannot go anywhere to perform your duties without Dark Wizard Wong chasing you for the Talisman power." The African Dragon replied. "I'm sorry, Dragon Long."

"We'll get back to Uncle's shop for rea-search." Uncle explained.

"And where is this shop, Wizard Chan?" The Dragon of Central America asked.

"Chinatown."

"I've never seen you around here before." Lao Shi replied.

"San Francisco's Chinatown to be precise." Uncle added. The Dragon Council was now discussing the eventual need to have a dragon living at the West Coast. After they exchanged goodbyes, Capt. Black, Tohru and the Chans left Canal Street Electronics. "Uncle, how will we get the Talisman-Powered Dragon to Section 13?" Jackie asked.

"We won't." Uncle and Capt. Black replied in unison, surprising each other.

"It'd be an insult to Order of Dragon if we claimed to be able to offer better protection." Uncle argued. "And what's your reason, Captain Black?"

"American underage citizens cannot be forced to accept Government protection by anyone other than their parents or guardians." Capt. Black answered. "And I don't think we'd be able to keep him contained there even if he didn't use his powers to escape."

The next morning, Haley Long and her dragon master Sun Park a.k.a. the Korean Dragon joined Jake and Lao Shi at Canal Street Electronics. "Don't worry, Jake." Haley said. "I'll be a great American Dragon. In fact, I might be so good at this the Dragon Council might want me to keep the title even after you become available again so might need to worry anyway. That's probably why the Talisman power chose you instead of me."

"Haley, if not for having to stay hidden from that Wong guy, I'd be enjoying having a day off." Jake commented. "You won't last two weeks."

**Please review.**


	4. School Day

**Chapter 4: School Day**

Sunday night, and Fu was working in a potion. "Young dragon, remember when Fu Dog made that pendant to neutralize your dragon breath?" Lao Shi asked.

"Sure, G." Jake answered with a smile. "That'd saved my night if not for Jasmine being a nix but, hey, it's thanks to her Rose got to see Brad for the jerk he is."

"Anyway, Fu is now working on something that will enable you to leave the confinement of this shop without attracting Wong." Lao Shi explained.

"Cool! The Am Drag is back!" Jake exclaimed.

"Not so fast, young one." Lao Shi replied. "You'll be able to normally attend school and do all your teenage life but the Dragon Council wants to know how effective it'll be before you're allowed back into active dragon duty."

"Aw, man."

**LINE BREAK – SAN FRANCISCO**

It's Monday morning and Jackie Chan was driving his niece to school. "Jackie, we should be at New York looking for Wong and the Dark Hand." Jade moaned.

"No, Jade." Jackie sternly replied. "You should be attending school. Stopping criminals is for the proper authorities. Even dragons go to school. I only hope they don't see the rest of the student list as a menu."

"You could transfer me to Millard Fillmore Middle School to spy on Jake Long." Jade suggested. "I bet he's going there as we speak."

"Actually, since East Coast time is three hours ahead of ours, he must have long arrived there by now." Jackie argued.

"And I don't understand what dragons see in normal schools." Jade commented. "I'd rather attend some magical school. Like Hogwarts but for dragons instead of wizards. I'd be learning flight, fire-breathing, damsel-snatching, treasure hoarding…"

"You're not a dragon, Jade." Jackie interrupted her.

**LINE BREAK – BACK TO NEW YORK**

As Jackie Chan correctly stated, Jake was at school. However, he was almost wishing he wasn't as Rotwood was boring the students with his (faulty) knowledge about magical creatures. After that, it was time for home economics. That class was taught by Sun Park the Korean Dragon. As she's also Haley's dragon master, she already knew of Jake's predicament as the Talisman-powered dragon and spent the whole lesson time wondering how he could leave the magical protection of his Grandfather's shop without worrying about Wong's tracking spells. She held Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose to learn that. "I see." The Korean Dragon commented. "So that's what allows you to go around without being found?"

"That's right, Sun." Jake explained.

"Rose, does the Huntsclan know Jake bears the power of one of Shendu's talismans?" Sun asked.

"No, Sun." She answered. "They have no idea."

After that, Sun allowed the four students to leave. At the corridor, they found bad news. News named Brad Morton. "Roselicious, what did Ms. Park want? To teach you how to win a man through his stomach? You can try the Bradster's."

"Leave her alone, Brad." Jake ordered the jerk.

"Stay outta this, Long." Brad replied and then noticed the necklace Jake was wearing. "Hey, Long. Isn't it the pendant you wore when you took that Jasmine girl to that dance?"

"No." Jake answered.

"Anyway, Long, I bet that if it helped a loser like you get a girl like that, it can help the Bradster to get something better." He said and then snatched the necklace. "Yoink."

Rose then kicked it high and jumped to get it back from Brad. While the jock and all others who didn't know about Rose being in the Huntsclan were too shocked to say or do anything, Jake and his friends ran. Jake quickly tied the rope around his neck in hopes Wong didn't have enough time to track him.

Unbeknownst to Jake, his hopes were in vain. Wong's cauldron showed the school's front door and a sign reading Millard Fillmore Middle School. "I found you, Talisman-powered dragon." Wong commented.

"A dragon attending school?" Ratso asked in confusion.

"What do they serve at the cafeteria? Roast knight?" Chow asked while laughing.

"Shut up!" Wong angrily ordered. They then went to school. As Rose noticed them, she went to the ladies' bathroom and signaled the Huntsmaster out of fear he'd eventually learn anyway and she wouldn't have an excuse. "Huntsgirl, don't act until we arrive." He ordered. "If the American Dragon attends this school as we suspect, the beast will find it odd if you arrive too soon."

"Understood, Master. Over and done." After Rose said that, Trixie entered. "Homegirl, those Dark Chi things are here! What're you waiting for? The Huntsclan?"

"Exactly."

"WHAT?" To say Trixie was shocked was an understatement.

"I couldn't ignore the protocol for magical creatures showing themselves to humans, Trixie." Rose said and then peeked outside.

"Wong, how will we find the dragon if we don't know what he looks like while in human form?" Finn asked.

"My staff's crystal glows red while pointing at any Talisman power." Wong explained.

"Excuse me." A man wearing a monocle interrupted them. "But what business do you have in my school, you hoodlums?"

"I'm looking for the Talisman-powered dragon." Wong bluntly replied. "Now out of my way."

"Look here, ex-Principal Brock might have caged three kids under the belief he's a dragon but I won't allow this to go on any further." Principal Rotwood complained.

"In that case…" Wong then used his powers to stick him in the floor like he did to Valmont when he turned Finn, Ratso and Chow into Dark Chi Warriors. After that, they saw a green glow. Suddenly, the leader of the masked warriors he met the last time he tried to get the Talisman power appeared in front of him. "You again? I don't know what you want to use the dragon's Talisman power for but it's mine!"

"Talisman?" The Huntsmaster asked in mild confusion.

"So you don't know?" The Dark Chi Wizard contemplatively asked. "You just want to slay dragons?"

"I want to slay all magical creatures, Dark Chi Wizard." The Huntsmaster replied. "I just won't try it with you because I know Dark Chi creatures can survive anything that's done to them."

"Let's make a deal, hunter." Wong proposed. "I want the dragon's Talisman power and you want to slay the dragon. We'll get the dragon together, you let me absorb the Talisman's power and then I'll let you slay the dragon. Agreed?"

"It's a deal, filthy wizard." The Huntsmaster agreed, much to Rose's horror. "You look that way and I look this one." After they parted ways, Huntsboy 88, Huntsboy 89 and Huntsgirl joined the Huntsmaster. "Master, can we really trust them?" Huntsgirl asked.

"Of course not, Huntsgirl, but it's better that way." He explained. "Once the filthy wizard gets what he wants, he'll have no reason to prevent me from slaying the beast."

Meanwhile, Daolon Wong was in a similar conversation. "Can you really trust him, Master?" Hak Foo asked. "What if he double-crosses you and slays the dragon before you absorb the power?"

"Then he'll be turned into a Dark Chi Warrior and I'll cast a locator spell to find the next Talisman-powered dragon before that Light Chi Wizard does it." Wong calmly replied and then he felt something from the Home Economics classroom. They entered the class to check and then he felt Sun Park's chi. "You're not the Talisman-powered dragon but you're certainly a dragon." Wong accused Sun.

"Are you sure, boss?" Ratso asked. "She's so cute."

Seeing no reason to pretend, Sun turned herself into her dragon form. "Wow, she's still cute." Ratso commented.

"Shut up!" Wong ordered. "Seize the dragon!"

Meanwhile, back at the corridors, the Huntsmaster spotted the boy Sigmund Brock wrongfully tried to denounce as a dragon. Wanting to test it himself, he grabbed the boy. "What do you want?" Spud asked in fear.

The Huntsmaster then showed him a tuft of sphinx hair. "No adverse reaction. Brock was really wrong about you being a dragon. However, one of those kids in that cage with you might be a dragon."

However, before the Huntsmaster had a chance to verbalize a threat, Wong made a similar appearance to when he held a high schooler hostage for the Talisman-powered rabbit. "Attention, Talisman-powered dragon! If you want your fellow dragon back, you'll have to surrender yourself at her classroom!" The image then vanished.

"I saw kitchen instruments in there." The Huntsmaster said. "That must be the home economics class."

Knowing Sun Park was in danger was enough to drive Jake Long out of hiding. However, before he arrived, the Huntsclan did it. "So, not content with infiltrating this human gathering establishment, the American Dragon got one of its fellow beasts here as well." The Huntsmaster commented. "Planning to make a meal out of students, I suppose."

"Do you have any idea of how offensive this stereotype is?" Sun Park asked.

"Let's slay her, master." Huntsboy 89 suggested.

"No!" Huntsgirl shouted. Huntsboys 88 and 89 maliciously started of her as she might have as well revealed her treachery but the Huntsmaster thought otherwise. "Huntsgirl is right. Alive, this beast is useful as bait to capture the American Dragon."

"Yeah! The American Dragon will be all like _'please spare me, oh Mighty 89,'_ and I'll be all like BANG POW ZING…"

"Think it again, punk." Jake replied as he appeared.

"D-D-D-D-DRAGON!" Huntsboys 88 and 89 screamed in terror.

"Please don't eat me, dragon!" Huntsboy 89 pleaded. "I'm all skin and bones. Eat 88."

"You're a coward." Huntsboy 88 accused him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no…"

"SHUT UP!" The Huntsmaster angrily shouted.

"Dragon, if you care about your fellow one, let me absorb your talisman-power." Wong demanded.

"You win, Wong." Jake sighed in defeat. Wong started hovering towards the American Dragon and then started using his chi absorbing power until he was interrupted by Lao Shi suddenly appearing and hitting Wong with his tail.

"You're mine, old dragon!" The Huntsmaster threatened as he charged towards Jake's Grandfather.

Meanwhile, Sun Park glowed and it distracted the Dark Chi Enforcers, allowing Fu Dog to use a potion to remove Sun from the wall. "Let's flee!" Sun said as Fu climbed on her. Jake and Lao Shi followed suit. "It's all your fault!" The Huntsmaster angrily shouted at Wong, who replied by sticking him to the floor with Huntsgirl and the two Huntsboys. Daolon Wong also neutralized their Huntstaffs so they'd not be able to teleport themselves away. A few minutes later, some cops led by Officer Morton (Brad's Dad) arrived and arrested the Huntsmaster. As minors, Huntsgirl and the Huntsboys were taken to child services, where it was revealed the three kids were abducted from their real families. Huntsgirl was shocked. Not for herself since she already knew she was taken from her real parents but she never suspected there were others in the same situation. Looking in retrospect, she admitted to herself it was quite naïve to think being taken from her real family made her unique among dragonslayers.

**LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

That night, Jake, Haley, Lao Shi, Sun and Fu were reunited to learn the Dragon Council's decision. "Jake Long, we regret to inform you that, despite the extra measures taken to prevent Dark Wizard Wong from finding you, we decided to stand by our previous decision." Councillor Andam, the African Dragon, sadly announced. "You'll remain suspended from your dragon duties and Haley Long will remain the American Dragon.

"We accept your decision, Councillors." Lao Shi humbly replied.

"Why me?" Jake moaned. "Why won't this Wong Guy go after other zodiac sign powers?"

"He already has the other two Talisman powers not kept by Human Government, Dragon Long." Councillor Kulde, the European Dragon replied. "And I'm still worried they'll turn on us as soon as Wong ceases to be a threat."

Even Jake, the dragon most prone to trusting humans among them, couldn't help but worry over this as soon as he found out the Federal Government knew about magic being real. Only the fact they, as far as the Dragon Council knew, never tried to harm a magical creature that didn't deserve it kept the Order of the Dragon from seeing them as a Huntsclan-sort of enemy.

**Please review. I hoped to have finished this chapter by last Saturday but I had some unforeseen problems.**


	5. American Dragon: Haley Long

**Chapter 5: American Dragon: Haley Long**

"Ready, Jackie." Jade announced. "I've done my homework. Can we hunt dragons now?"

"Jade, we can't." Jackie sternly replied. "Dragons are too dangerous."

"So we just wait until Uncle and Tohru finally figure out how to create new Talismans?" Jade asked with a bored tone.

"Yes." Jackie replied. "And then we'll capture the American Dragon…"

"Jackie." Uncle politely interrupted his nephew. "Would you come to Uncle's study room?"

Jackie then joined Uncle and Tohru at said room. "Uncle, did you find out… Ouch."

"WE WON'T CAPTURE AMERICAN DRAGON!" Uncle angrily shouted after hitting Jackie with a two-finger move. "AMERICAN DRAGON GOOD GUY! WON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO UNCLE?"

"Then how do we get the Dragon Talisman power from him after recreating the Talisman?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"Simple." Uncle smiled. "We won't."

"We _won't_?"

"We won't." Uncle stated. "We'll give them new Talisman and they'll contain power in a place Wong cannot reach."

**LINE BREAK – NEW YORK – NEXT DAY**

Haley Long was feeling the strains of being the American Dragon. "Haley, what's wrong with you?" Her father asked out of concern. "Your grades are dropping and you're coming past curfew. Will I have to install in your room the same kind of device I did in Jake's?"

"N-No, Dad." Haley answered, still upset at how being the American Dragon is damaging her academic life. She was promising herself that, if her brother ever resumes being the American Dragon, she'll never mock him for his grades ever again.

"Then you'd better catch up with your studies." He replied. "The decrease in Jake's grades started that way."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Haley cried and then ran up to her bedroom. Meanwhile, the Dark Chi Enforcers were patrolling New York in search of any entrances to the New York branch of the Magical World. Each Enforcer was looking at a different area but all of them could communicate with one another thanks to the mental link Dark Chi Warriors share among themselves and their master. "What're we supposed to find?" Chow asked. "Some place like the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I hope so." Ratso gleefully replied. "I'd get myself a Firebolt and a wand. I wonder which wand will choose me."

"This is not a bunch of stories written by some woman with a fake middle name, you idiot." Daolon Wong scolded Ratso.

"Wait." Finn interrupted. "I'm seeing a leprechaun where we first met the dragon."

"Good." Wong commented. "Follow it."

"Big W, the leprechaun has a pot of gold. May we steal it?"

"No!" Wong shouted. "Finding the Magical World is more important."

Finn, Ratso and Chow moaned. Hak Foo simply bowed his head in acceptance of his master's orders. Finn then followed the leprechaun until a brick wall that was hiding a secret passage. The 70's obsessed Enforcer entered and found a place that screamed magic. "Wong, I found it."

"Excellent." Wong replied and then he, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo joined Finn. "This is more beautiful than Diagon Alley."

"Beauty doesn't matter." Wong replied with a frown. "We're here to do something that'll attract the Talisman-Powered dragon."

"Let's rob a bank!" Finn excitedly suggested. Ratso, however, didn't approve the idea. "Finn, we'd need to be crazy to rob goblins."

"This is NOT a Harry Potter book, you idiot!" Wong angrily replied. "Even if we'd have to face goblins to rob a magical bank, they wouldn't be as dangerous as those books suggests. Besides, we can just cause some random destruction."

Back at Haley's bedroom, Haley was doing some late reading. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now, Sis?" Jake maliciously asked. "I was under the impression the only thing usually keeping you awake at this time was waiting for me and wondering which cover-up I'd use to keep Dad from learning the truth."

"I'm studying." Haley said with a stressed tone. "I don't have the time I usually had because of my duties as the American Dragon. Not only I need to help magical creatures with trivial matters but the Huntsclan wasted no time into sending replacements for those four."

Jake smiled at the fact Rose would reunite with her actual family. As far as the (original) American Dragon was concerned, that was the only good thing to make up for him needing to stay hidden and the Human Government knowing he's a dragon. Capt. Black could lock him up at some damp cell at that Section 13 and dissect him for experiments he wouldn't care for as long as Rose was happy.

"I don't know how you put up with it." Haley commented. "If I could face that Dark Wizard who caused all this mess I'd burn him to a crisp just so you could resume being the American Dragon and I would be the goody-two-shoes again."

Her cell phone then buzzed. "Sun?" "Wong and his thugs are at Magus Bazaar destroying everything?" "I'm going right there."

Haley then made a serious face as she talked to her brother. "Jake, I know this is hard for me to ask but, cover up for me. DRAGON UP!"

As Jake saw his sister flying away, he felt sorry for her. Sure, she used to tally on him but now she was being forced to understand the other hardships he was used to.

Later on, several magical creatures were at the Magus Bazaar's street with only their heads sticking out. "What do you want?" A girl angrily asked. She was human from the waist up and a spider from the waist down.

"You'll be bait to attract the Talisman-Powered dragon so I can absorb the Talisman power for myself." Wong explained. Ratso then approached the spider girl. "Look, is there a chance Spider-Man will show up as well? My nephew Rocco would like an autograph."

"Ratso, Spider-Man doesn't exist." Chow said but then looked at Daolon Wong for confirmation. "He doesn't exist, right, Wong?"

"I dare say he doesn't and you'd better call me 'Master'." Wong replied. His frown evident to anyone.

"Stop right there!" They heard someone demanding. Looking around, they saw Haley Wong flying in front of them.

"Another dragon?" Finn asked in shock.

"Aw, she's so cute." Ratso commented with a smile similar to the one he gave when he and the other Enforcers learned the pilot of the rocket they boarded in to open the Moon Demon's portal was a monkey. The others were staring at him.

"Why're you destroying Magus Bazaar?" Haley asked with an angry face. "I thought all you wanted was my brother's Talisman power." As soon as she said that, she realized she made a blunder.

"So, the Talisman-Powered dragon is your brother?" Wong asked with a malicious smile. "Perfect. I'll just capture you and lure your brother out of hiding."

"If you want to get her, you'll have to go through us." They heard that female dragon from school say and then saw her and the dark blue dragon that helped the Talisman-Powered dragon.

"Do whatever you want with the other dragons but don't destroy the little one." Wong ordered. "She'll be our hostage."

"Yes, Master." Hak Foo replied and then charged towards Lao Shi. "Angry crow…" But his battle cry was interrupted when he saw Lao Shi, to his surprise, dividing himself into two. Each of Hak's arms was grabbed by the tail by one of the Lao Shis. The two of them then threw him to the floor.

Meanwhile, Finn, Ratso and Chow were surrounding Sun and Haley. "Is this violence really necessary?" Sun asked as the pacifist she was.

"Well, the three of us would rather be away from this but Wong uses his magic to force us to work for him without pay." Ratso answered.

"Three?" She asked while looking at Hak Foo.

"He actually enjoys the power." Finn explained.

"Stop socializing with the enemy." Wong demanded and then used his powers to punish the three of them even tough Chow didn't do anything. Haley took advantage of that distraction to scratch Wong's face with her claws. "Ouch!" The Dark Chi Wizard shouted while covering the scratch marks with her left hands. Haley then breathed fire at him but he used his scepter to generate a force field protecting him. Wong then used his magic to immobilize Haley. The Dark Chi Enforcers soon grabbed her so she couldn't escape. "Tell the Talisman-Powered dragon to meet us here alone if he wants to see his sister again." Wong demanded. "Don't you dare approach or else…"

Recognizing there was no other hope, Sun Park and Lao Shi left. Fu Dog joined them as soon as they were away from Wong and the Dark Chi Enforcers. "Will you really bring the kid?" Fu asked.

"No." Lao Shi answered. "He'll come alone."

**LINE BREAK – JAKE'S BEDROOM**

"He did what?" Jake asked/shouted at his cellphone. "AND YOU LET IT HAPPEN?"

"We did our best, young one." Lao Shi sadly replied. "And he wants you at Magus Bazaar."

"AND HE WILL!" Jake shouted. "DRAGON UP!"

**LINE BREAK – MAGUS BAZAAR**

"Can we rob some magical bank while we wait for the dragon, Big W?" Finn asked as he was upset at his situation.

"No!" Wong angrily shouted.

"You'll pay for this." Haley angrily said. "My brother is quite clever and will find a way to kick all your…"

"He'll have no such luck this time." Wong firmly stated. "We have a hostage and that stupid Huntsclan won't be in our way."

"I don't need any Huntspunks to rescue my sister, Wong!" Jake angrily stated albeit we wouldn't refuse Rose's help.

"Talisman-Powered dragon, let me absorb your Talisman power and I'll let your sister go." Wong demanded.

"Deal." Jake sadly replied.

"Then resume your human form so I won't have to worry about any of your tricks, dragon." Wong ordered as he pointed his scepter at Jake to be sure the power he sought was still there. As the scepter's blue glow became red, Wong decided there was no trickery on that part. However, when Wong was about to absorb the power, Jake vanished, leaving Wong in shock. As the Dark Chi Enforcers approached their master wondering what happened to the dragon, they heard a "Guess who?" from Jake, who was next to Haley and quickly used the Talisman power to blast them away.

"Jake, are they?" Haley asked while believing Jake killed the bad guys.

"They're alive." Jake said. "Dark Chi Warriors and their Dark Chi Masters are able to survive anything. They're just in another dimension and it's just a matter of time before they return."

"Clever use of the power to create chi doppelgangers, young dragon." Lao Shi congratulated his disciple back at Canal Street Electronics.

"Thanks, G." Jake replied. However, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell at the entrance door. "Captain Black?"

"Greetings, Young Long." Capt. Black said. "You too, Lao Shi. Have you already talked to either of Jake Long's parents about offering him protective custody?"

"Yes, Captain Black." Lao Shi sadly replied.

**Flashback begins**

"No!" Susan Long angrily shouted. "I won't allow some Government agent to keep my son imprisoned! They're obviously planning to use him as some guinea pig."

**Flashback ends**

"I see." Capt. Black commented. "Anyway, I need your help. Some of the Huntskids captured are afraid of being sent back to their families. They fear you dragons will go after them."

"We won't attack innocent people." Jake calmly replied. "Just keep them out of hunting magical creatures."

"I want to hear it from someone with authority over the dragon community." Capt. Black replied.

"I'll contact the Dragon Council over this, Captain Black." Lao Shi answered. "Until then, rest assured we won't actively chase them."

"Captain, is Rose okay?" Jake asked out of despair.

"Her family was the easiest to find since she had a twin and that narrowed down things." Capt. Black explained. "She's with them now."

"Awesome!" Jake exclaimed. "Now we can meet at school without worrying about Huntspunks."

"Actually, her family lives in another school district so she'll be transferred." He stated.

"Well, at least she's safe." Jake commented.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Jake and Rose

**Chapter 6: Jake and Rose**

Jake and Rose were at the Dream Realm for another literal dream date. "Jake, I'm finally free from the Huntsclan." Rose commented. "Why won't we have a real date?"

"Rose, even with this amulet there's a worry that Wong guy finds me with one of those cheese-locator spells." Jake explained.

"_Chi_-locator spells, Jake." Rose corrected. "Are you sure your Asian heritage is Chinese?"

"Whatever, Rose. Anyway, it's dangerous."

"I can handle myself, Jake." Rose replied with a malicious smile. "I'm the Huntsgirl, remember?"

"Rose, I know Captain Black confiscated all your Huntsclan gear." Jake stated. "Even your dream charm."

"Huntsmaster taught me to improvise." Rose smugly replied. "My hands can turn any kitchen utensil into a lethal weapon."

"I'll cook our meals when we get married." Jake said half joking half serious.

"Good. You'll watch the kids while I hunt evil magical creatures for Captain Black." Rose replied. "He said I might have my weapons back if I become a Section 13 agent but the offer won't be open until I become an adult. I'm serious."

"Rose, would you really work for the Government?" Jake asked in worry. "What if they decide to keep me imprisoned just because I'm a dragon?"

"Then I break you out." Rose suggested. "Anyway, one of the first things my Dad asked me was about any boys in my life and I told him about you. Except for the dragon stuff, of course. He's still another human who doesn't know magical creatures are real."

"So, my girlfriend's Dad wants to meet me." Jake asked with a forced smile. "Makes me miss the times our biggest obstacle was the Huntsclan."

"Jake, stop joking."

"Nobody here is joking, Rose." Jake replied. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Jake, I thought I was talking to one of the few dragons who had the guts to face the Dark Dragon." Rose joked.

"And you are." Jake replied. "But I can't just go dragon on your Dad to make him accept me as your boyfriend."

"Just win my Mom over and Dad will be easy." Rose suggested. "I believe your Grandfather wasn't very fond of having a son-in-law who isn't supposed to know dragons exist."

Now Jake was ashamed of himself. If his Dad won over Lao Shi, he can win over his girlfriend's human parents.

The next morning, Jake asked for advice on how to give potential in-laws a good impression. Sure, he had to endure the dreaded 'talk' but Rose was worth it. Unbeknownst to them, Jake's mother Susan Long went to Canal Street Electronics to talk to her father about that. "Hello, Susan. You seem troubled. Has Captain Black tried to offer Government protection again?"

"No, Dad." She answered. "I'm here to talk about an even bigger trouble: Jake asked Jonathan for advice because he wants to visit Rose at her parents' home."

"There's no problem, Susan." Lao Shi replied. "Jake won't be as likely to lose the magical charm preventing Wong from finding him."

"That's not the problem, Dad." Susan replied. "Jake is dating a _slayer_! Not just any slayer but the _Huntsgirl_!"

"Rose has proven herself over and over these months, Susan." Lao Shi calmly stated. "There's no need to worry."

"What?" She asked in shock. "You've known all this time about Jake's girlfriend being a slayer?"

"Jake learned the truth during that ski trip, Susan." Lao Shi answered. "He's been avoiding her from then until the Huntsclan recalled her back to the Academy. Later, when she returned, she's been helping us."

"Father, you cannot trust her." She said still recovering from shock. "She's a _slayer_! She'll murder my son at the first chance she gets."

"Actually, she already passed up that chance during the Grand Equinox Hunt." Lao Shi explained. "That's what made me start considering the possibility of having her as an ally."

"That must have been a trick!" She accused. "She must have been spying on us for the Huntsclan and now for the American Government. We can't trust her,"

"I believe we can, Susan." Lao Shi replied.

"I don't recognize you, Dad." She frowned. "Back when Jonathan and I were dating, you opposed him. Would you have accepted if he was a slayer instead of a human who doesn't know magical creatures are real?"

"I'd be reluctant anyway. Rose has proven herself. Jonathan was just a goof. He still is, as far as I'm concerned."

"At least he wasn't raised and trained to hate and kill us." Susan argued.

Meanwhile, Jake went to Rose's place, where a blonde girl welcomed him. "Rose!" Jake exclaimed and was about to hug her when she placed her right hand in a stop position and said "I'm not Rose."

"What're you tal…" Jake then noticed the girl's hand and realized there was no Huntsclan birthmark on her. "Oh, you're her twin."

"Jake, you should have seen your face." The real Rose commented as she showed up. "Of course, it wasn't as much as the reaction from Lily's boyfriend but, then again, you've known about her for longer than he knew about me."

Meanwhile, two people who were spying on them sent a picture of Jake Long to their superiors.

Back at Rose's home, Jake was being introduced to Rose's parents. "A skater, huh? A pretty girl like my Rose could have some football jock." Rose's father commented.

"Well, she once went to a party with Brad Morton but he turned out to be a real jerk." Jake replied.

"What did he do?" Rose's mother angrily asked.

"He ditched me for the girl Jake took to that party." Rose answered, making her parents add Brad to their bad list.

"So, did you two start dating each other to get back at them?" Rose's father accused them.

"No, Sir." Jake replied. "I already had a crush on her but she had already agreed to go with Brad so I needed to ask somebody else."

"What about you, Rose?" Her mother sweetly asked.

"I already found Jake cute but decided to give Brad a chance." Rose explained. "Big mistake."

Jake couldn't help but feel happy every time Rose considered it a mistake to have ever dated Brad. Unbeknownst to them, Daolon Wong and his Dark Chi Enforcers were approaching. "Big W, why're we going to see a girl who was taught to hate and destroy magical creatures?" Finn asked. "We _are_ magical creatures."

"My chi magic protects us from being slain." Wong replied. "And the girl has been fighting that dragon way before it became Talisman-powered. She might know something that might be useful."

"FBI! Stop!" They heard someone shout. Looking around, they saw Federal agents showing their credentials and pointing their guns. Out of instinct, Finn, Ratso and Chow raised their hands. "Don't shoot. We surrender!" Finn shouted.

"No, we don't!" Wong firmly replied and then used his magic to punish the three of them. "Hak, get rid of them!"

"ANGRY CROW TAKES FLIGHT!" Wong shouted as he charged towards two FBI agents. They and the other agents tried to shoot Hak Foo down but, despite not missing, their shots were a total waste of ammunition. Fortunately, when it seemed Foo would hit his targets, he was blasted by the very power his master craved.

"Too bad Jake had to go to the bathroom, Rose." Her sister commented from inside the house. "He's missing a good fight."

"You don't know the half of it." Rose replied while mildly annoyed at the fact she's not out there helping her boyfriend. Unfortunately, she cannot afford the risk non-captured Huntsclan members find out she's been helping the American Dragon and there're already several humans witnessing that battle.

"Hide at the panic room with your mother." Their father ordered and the twins obeyed. He then went to the bathroom to look for Jake. "Jake, where are you?" He asked, noticing Jake wasn't there. Thinking Jake went home, Rose's father decided to go outside, hoping to scare the monsters away.

"How did you know I'd be here, Wong?" Jake asked the Dark Chi Wizard. That caught Rose's Dad by surprise. Not only dragons were real but one intentionally came near Rose?

"I didn't, dragon." Wong replied. "I passed by hoping to get Huntsgirl's help into capturing you."

"Why do you think she'll agree without Huntspunk feeding her lies about dragons?" Jake arrogantly asked.

"Why do you think I'll need her consent?" Wong replied. That was enough to make Rose's Dad realize that the dragon was, at worst, the lesser of two evils. He drew his gun and gave a warning shot. "Freak in the weird dress, stay away from my daughters!" He threatened.

"It's a robe!" Wong shouted and then cast a spell to sink Rose's father to the floor.

"Leave him alone!" Jake ordered as he blasted Wong. Hak Foo was very furious at seeing his master being blasted away. "You'll pay for that!" Hak's and Jake's attacks were so powerful they knocked each other unconscious. Hak Foo vanished while Jake remained down. Finn, Ratso and Chow tried to use this opportunity to capture the dragon but Jackie and Capt. Black suddenly showed up. "You're surrounded!" Capt. Black announced.

"Ha." Chow scoffed. "We're in three and you're only two."

"Look around." Capt. Black said. The Dark Chi Enforcers then noticed several Federal Agents. "Uh-oh." The three said and then vanished.

"Do you need help to capture the dragon, Sir?" One of the agents asked Capt. Black.

"This dragon is no enemy." Capt. Black replied as he signaled for a van.

"But, Sir, it's…"

"This dragon is _no_ enemy." Capt. Black sternly replied. "We'll take him home before his family starts looking for him." The notion of several fire-breathing dragons roaming the town was enough to scare the agents.

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"Then Capt. Black and Mr. Chan took me to some sewer hole to trick people who might have been following us." Jake told his Grandfather.

"But how did Capt. Black know where to find you?" Susan asked.

"Out of fear the Huntsclan would try to take Rose back, the Government had agents stationed near her folks' place and they call about everyone from her life meeting her." Jake answered.

"Then it's another reason for you to stay away from the Huntsgirl." Susan stated. "Even if she's not actively trying to hurt you, and I still don't trust her not to, she's attracting people who'd dissect us and now more humans know about magical creatures being real."

"They still don't know about me, and Rose will need magical protection now that Wong seeks her as well." Jake argued.

"That's where my Uncle enters." Jackie said as he and Capt. Black entered Canal Street Electronics. "He's warding the FBI building Daolon Wong broke into to learn where Rose lived. Since Wong has yet to evaluate her chi to be able to find her by it, her family is simply moving again."

"Moving where?" Jake asked.

"I'm not authorized to respond." Capt. Black said. "Her family entered into witness protection program and must not reveal their whereabouts to anybody outside the Government who's ever been in their lives. By the way, Jake, Rose wanted you to have this since she's not allowed to keep anything the Huntsclan ever gave her."

"Her dream charm?" Jake sadly asked.

"I'll keep this, Jake!" His mother sternly said as she took it from him. "Thank you for keeping the slayer away from him, Captain."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Long." Capt. Black replied. "Goodbye." He and Jackie then left.

"Jake, I can't let you have any means to talk to that slayer." His mother said. "And we must not let the Government know about the dream charm's power or they'd take it from us. Witness Protection is serious business for them."

"Aw, man."

**End of chapter**


	7. The Return of Chang

**Chapter 7: The Return of Chang**

At the Dream Realm, Jake was meeting Rose. His mother might have confiscated the dream charm Capt. Black gave him but he still had the one Rose gave him after he used the 101 uses cream to help with his molting cycle. "Rose, just tell me where you live." Jake pleaded. "I can visit you and those Government people will never suspect."

"Don't underestimate them, Jake." Rose said with fear in her voice. "It's already too scary they know magical creatures are real."

The next morning, Jake was at school discussing this with his friends. "Jakey, you know homegirl has a point, right?" Trixie asked.

"That's right." Spud added. "It's just a matter of time before they decide to lock you away at Area 51 or some remote place like that Brazilian town Varginha." Jake and Trixie then stared at him. "What? That town became famous in 1996 for an alien-related incident."

"Spud, aliens are just…" Trixie said until Spud interrupted her.

"Kokawa Island, Hawaii." He said to remind his friends of when they had a close encounter of the third kind.

"Oh, yeah." She conceded. "That was harder to take than the talking dog."

"I wonder if Capt. Black would let me see Rose if I told him about…"

"Don't you dare, Jakey!" Trixie gravely ordered him. After that, they went to Mythology class for a test, where Professor Rotwood was staring at Jake. Ever since Jake's grades improved as a result of no longer being bound to dragon duties, Rotwood started suspecting Jake was cheating. The self-proclaimed mythbiologist was itching for a chance to catch Jake red-handed. As usual, Rotwood was just as disappointed as he'd be if Spud got accepted at a school for geniuses. Satisfied he managed to drive Rotwood insane(r than usual), Jake Long happily went back home. "Hi, Mom. Where's Haley?"

"Your grandfather called her." Susan answered. "Something about Magus Bazaar. Sounded like an emergency but I'm sure it's nothing serious."

**LINE BREAK – MAGUS BAZAAR**

Disgraced former Councillor Chang was stealing stuff for some unknown purpose. In some time between this and the last time Jake defeated her, she found a talking monkey named Bananas B to help her. "What're you doing with this flea bag?" Haley asked.

"The monkey has his uses." Chang answered.

"I was asking the monkey." Haley joked.

"Bananas B is my name. Animal guardian is my game." The monkey introduced himself.

"Leave the lame jokes to your brother." Chang demanded. "They're _his_ style. Speaking of Jake Long, why isn't he here?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, Chang." Haley replied. Meanwhile, Bananas found some sleeping powder and threw it at her. Chang and Lao Shi kept fighting until Bananas told her they already got what they wanted. Chang then grabbed Haley. "Lao Shi, if you want your granddaughter alive, tell the American Dragon to meet me where he defeated the Dark Dragon!"

**LINE BREAK – CANAL STREET ELECTRONICS**

"WHAT?" Jake asked in anger. "Nobody takes my sister and gets away with that!" He angrily left without bothering to listen to anything else. Fu Dog then returned from his room. "Old man, I found out what those ingredients Chang stole can be used for." He said. "They're needed for a spell that can restore the Dark Dragon. The only thing she still needs if the American Dragon's chi. A drop of his blood will do."

**LINE BREAK – THE CONSTRUCTION SITE**

"Don't waste time trying to break free, little dragon." Chang maliciously said. "These chains are made of unicorn horn, the hardest substance in the Magical World."

"You'd better release me before my brother arrives, Chang." Haley threatened. "Nothing on Earth will stop him." She said and then mentally added _'except for possibly Wong'._

Jake then showed up and he was furious. "Let my sister go, Chang, or else…" Chang even noticed some glowing aura around him but she didn't let it scare her. "American Dragon, let me steal your chi or consider your sister slain." She then looked at where Bananas B was pointing a knife at Haley's left ear. (That and the belly are particularly vulnerable spots for dragons)

'_Is she also after the Talismans?'_ Jake thought. _'I'd better warn Gramps and Captain Black about it.'_ "Fine." He grunted. "You win."

Chang then removed what she believed to be Jake's dragon chi and added it to the spot where the Dark Dragon met his demise. She was happily seeing an energy ball grow in size until Bananas B interrupted her. "Yo, Changity-Chang. How can a dragon keep his dragon form without his dragon chi?"

"It's impossible!" She exclaimed. "They…" She then noticed Jake didn't revert back to his human form. "You! How can you retain your dragon form without your dragon chi? You couldn't back when the Dragon Council took it from you for holding a Halloween party for both humans and magical creatures."

"Did you mean my dragon powers?" Jake asked in confusion. "I thought you meant the Talisman Power."

Before Chang had a chance to ask Jake what he was talking about, Lao Shi, Sun Park and Fu Dog showed up. "Young dragon!" Lao Shi pleaded. "Don't give her your dragon chi or she'll use it to restore the Dark Dragon."

"We're too late!" Sun Park exclaimed. "She already took it."

"No worries, G." Jake calmly replied. "She took the Talisman Power instead." Then the energy ball blew up and a dragon did come from it. The first thing everybody noticed was the fact it wasn't the Dark Dragon. In fact, the only thing this other dragon had in common with the Dark Dragon (as far as one could tell by a mere glance) was the pair of red glowing eyes. Then they noticed the dragon was wearing something that Jake, on his complete ignorance of Chinese culture, believed to be some ancient skirt, much to his Grandfather's annoyance. Fu Dog, upon recognizing the dragon from what he recalled from his books, reluctantly uttered the name he learned to associate to that muscular figure. "Shendu."

**Please review.**


End file.
